


"Don’t you die on me."

by thenorthernwastrel



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Explosions, Gen, Wartime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenorthernwastrel/pseuds/thenorthernwastrel
Summary: The Hero and Walter struggle during their siege of Bowerstone Castle.
Relationships: Hero of Brightwall & Walter Beck
Kudos: 2





	"Don’t you die on me."

"Don’t you die on me."

“Hah!” Walter laughed, and leaned against the side of what was left of a house, clutching his shoulder. “Yeah _right_ — I didn’t _then_ , and I’m not going to now, either. You’re _stuck_ with me!” His laughs turned to a groan, and he struggled to hold his sword.  


Chaos ensued around them; the distant sound of a canon shaking the ground every few seconds and the screams of soldiers on either side made it so the both of them had to slightly yell just to hear each other face-to-face. They’d dashed into what used to be one of the Old Quarter flats, though now its entire north side had been blown open. They had judged it to be well enough shelter for them to gather their bearings, but the Hero hadn’t realized the state in which the last attack had left their mentor.

“ _Walter_ ,” his name was lost in the sound of a close explosion, “you’re bleeding pretty badly, if we go back to the sanctuary Jasper can patch you up—”  


“No!” He leaned in close; the Hero could see the dirt and sweat on the man’s brow and the determination in his eyes. “There isn’t time! If we’re not there when they get those gates open–”  


“It’s no use if you’re _dead_ before then!”  


A sudden cannon ball went flying past them, lodging itself in the ruins of the old house with a booming blast and bringing down several more walls. Splinters and pieces of wood were launched at them, and they fled the destruction just before the rest of the house collapsed in on itself. The Hero had wrapped Walter’s arm around their shoulder, just as they had following the cave in _Aurora_ , and was promptly shoved aside.

“We _have_ to keep going! If we stop now, we might _lose_!”  


“But _Walter_ —”  


“I’ll be all right, I promise! Now go!” Walter raised his sword to face a group of Logan’s soldiers charging down the alleyway, pushing the Hero in the other direction. “Keep going, I’ll meet you there! They need you at the front!”  


They raised their weapon and pushed his hand away, finding their place at his side. “I’m not leaving you!”– _not this time_ –”We’re doing this together!” There was just enough time for the old man’s eyes to meet theirs, and his head nod in silent acknowledgement. That’s how they had _started_ this revolution, and that’s how they were going to see it through— _Together_.


End file.
